Can I Have This Dance?
by chelzischmidt
Summary: It's prom and Kendall would give anything just to have one dance with James in the rain like in those corny love stories.


**Title: Can I Have This Dance?**

**Summary: It's prom and Kendall would give anything just to have one dance with James in the rain like in those corny love stories.**

**This one of the corniest, stupidest stories I've ever written, yet I hope y'all like it :D**

**Songs used: One Thing and More Than this by One Direction**

Kendall straightens his tie, running his fingers along the silky smooth material. He regards himself in the mirror, his image staring back blankly at him. His green eyes are like cracked emeralds, broken over the stress of time, its faded light still filtering through. His face is thin and pale, proof that he hasn't eaten properly in days. There are grey bags under his eyes and he feels weak.

And it is all because of his dreams. He always awoke abruptly, drenched in sweat, heart racing, head filled with images of a certain brunet. Multiple scenes always flickered through his head, one after the other, and no matter how much he tried, that one brunet refused to disappear, yet those dreams didn't stay like wishes of the heart. They always seemed to slip away, leaving only a sliver, to play with his imagination, to torture him with what could've been.

But the brunet was like a drug, that you just couldn't get enough of, and Kendall can't help it.

James was all he thought about.

...

Kendall drags himself to his car, dreading the upcoming night. He's been looking forward to this day since he was young, the day he'd be able to carry a pretty girl to prom, the day he'd win Prom King. But now it was all for nothing.

All his hopes and wishes, they don't matter. Because he knows that when he drives up to Jo's house, all he'd think about is James.

And Kendall will give anything, _anything_ to have one dance with James. Is that too much to ask? Hopefully not.

Kendall shakes his head free of thoughts with a silent admonish. He drives to Jo's house, which is a few blocks from where he lives. When he arrives, he gets out of the car, his heart heavy. Pasting a smile on his face, he trots up the stairs to the door, before knocking on it gently.

It swings open almost immediately, and Jo's father stands there, a frown on his face. 'She's inside,' he says, with displeasure etched all over his face, and Kendall itches to tell him he feels the same.

He enters, and sees Mrs. Taylor fussing over her daughter, like a mother hen. Remorse fills Kendall's heart; because he is leading this girl into something he himself didn't want.

Is it wrong? Maybe. Is he going to stop? If the consequences are as harsh as he sees them to be, then no.

She looks beautiful in a shimmering green dress and Kendall feels bad for everything, but it has to be done. He places a beautiful cream and green corsage on her wrist as well as a soft kiss on her lips.

Her mother cooes and runs to get the camera to take pictures while her father hovers in a corner, saying nothing, but disappointment is thick in the air surrounding him.

Kendall longs for him to say something, anything that will cause Jo to be forced to stay home, and then they both will be free of worry. Mr. Taylor for his daughter; Kendall for himself. But it is not so.

They leave Jo's home and arrive in school after a pointless conversation in the car about winning Prom King and Queen. Jo's heart is set on Prom Queen whilst Kendall's is set on more palpable prizes.

Kendall gets out, and being the gentleman he is, he walks to the other side of the car and opens the door for her. She stands, and when she spots their friends at the entrance of the school, she grabs Kendall and pulls him along to meet them.

They catch up with Stephanie, Dak, Guitar Dude, Lucy, Camille, Logan and Carlos. James is not there, and Kendall immediately gets worried, but then the brunet appears behind them.

Kendall's heart stutters, and he has to clamp his mouth from dropping open idiotically. James is wearing the simplest of suits, a plain white jacket and pants with a black shirt and a white tie, but his hazel eyes are sparking with something different and unknown.

But to Kendall, he is the most beautiful thing on this planet, he is perfect, gorgeous, Kendall would give anything to touch him.

His breath feels as if it's sawing in an out of his lungs, that's how painful breathing has gotten for him.

James brushes against Kendall as he passes and he feels the boy's fingers subtly slide a note into his pocket, but he doesn't react or respond.

It is only when he is safely inside and not with Jo, he takes it out, unfolding it, and as he reads it, his breath hitches, because it is not what he expected.

**Meet me in the park at 11**

**-**_**J**_

He reads it, again and again, memorizing every pen stroke, every crease in the paper; before he is satisfied it is real and shoves it back into his pocket.

At that same time, Jo appears at his elbow, asking him to be a gentleman and bring her some punch. He wonders briefly if anyone would realize if he took her back home, but immediately vanquishes the thought and goes to get her punch.

He looks at the time and sees that it is 8 o'clock. Three more hours until he is alone with James.

Three more hours until he can have his dance. Three more hours and his dream will be complete. Three more hours.

He pours out the punch in two cups, and, after greeting some of his friends and hugging some girls, he is back by her side. She begins grinding against him, moving him in time with her off-beat rhythm, while he's awkwardly there with two cups of punch in his hands.

He disentangles himself from her, despite her protests. He goes over to a table and sets down the drinks, and as he is about to turn around, something catches his eye. James is sitting across the table, a small smirk on his face.

Kendall blushes, and his heart races. He knows that it's corny, but he prays silently that he'll get at least one dance with the gorgeous boy, and in addition he wants it to be in the rain. His heart leaps as he suddenly has a vision of himself and James, drenched in rain, but staring into each other's eyes lovingly because there will be nothing else in the world to bother them.

He looks up distractedly at the time which says 8:45. He groans subtly, but James hears and grins.

Kendall blushes profusely and goes off to dance with Jo, whose excitement has unfortunately not faded over the past hour or so.

After Kendall embarrasses himself with torturous 'grinding' and 'shuffling', the DJ changes the song to a much slower one.

Kendall is relieved, because he is more of a romantic person and doesn't exactly know the modern day form of 'dancing'.

The DJ instructs the teenagers to grab someone who's not their date and start dancing with them.

Kendall turns to Camille with a smile, and offers his hands, which she accepts willingly. They dance slowly in a circle, before Kendall sees James dancing with Jett. The brunet sends a smirk across at the blond, but yet the words of the song go straight to Kendall's heart.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right, _

_Cause I can love you more than this._

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than, this_

Kendall knows the intention of the song is to make everyone realize how much their dates/boyfriends/girlfriends mean to them, and he also knows that he should be feeling like that towards Jo, who is dancing with Dak.

But the pangs of jealousy and hatred are only directed towards Jett. He grits his teeth as he tries his best to ignore them, then, finally, the song ends, and Kendall realizes happily that after all those various forms of dancing, it's ten o'clock.

Passing time seems harder than he thought it to be especially since he didn't care much for what happens before 11 o'clock.

And when 10:45 finally, _finally_ reaches, Kendall sprints outside, ignoring Jo, ignoring Logan, ignoring Carlos, ignoring everybody because he knows he's going to have the time of his life now.

Rain falls softly on his head as he walks briskly to the park and it's almost as if God is answering his prayer. Or is it just fate? Whatever it was, it was making his heart soar.

All he need now was that weird love music that played randomly. As if his mind was on a roll, a song immediately filled his head.

_I've tried playing it cool,_

_But when I'm looking at you,_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cuz you make my heart race..._

Kendall smiles to himself. It is a perfect song for a perfect occasion. The mp3 in his head continues playing the song as he makes his way towards the park.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe..._

The rain is falling slightly heavier now, drenching Kendall's clothes, soaking his hair, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is James.

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cuz I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cuz you've got that one thing_

That one thing. That beautiful smile. Those gorgeous eyes. That sexy body. Those perfect lips. It was the only flaw to a beautiful song, Kendall thinks, because it's just not one thing. Nope. Not one at all.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

The song intensifies as Kendall sees James' silhouette in the distance as he approaches the park. His heart beat speeds up, and he can't wait to have this time alone with James.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going outta my mind_

_All day and all night_

Kendall wonders briefly if this song was written for his life. But as he draws closer to James, the only thing separating them was a fine mist of rain, he realizes that nothing, _nothing_, could ever describe his feelings for the brunet. Not even one of the best songs in the world.

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cuz I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cuz you've got that one thing_

He's at least a few feet from James, and he sings the last part, loudly enough for James to hear.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

James smirks, the same smirk that he gave Kendall when he was dancing with Jett. The very thought makes Kendall take a step back.

'You were dancing with Jett.' Kendall makes it sound accusatory, but feels bad when a frown appears on James' face.

'And _you _were dancing with Camille and Jo,' James rebounds, then his voice softens. 'We had to dance with random persons, remember? Persons who we don't feel for. At least not in the way I feel with you.'

Kendall crosses his arms, refusing to concede defeat. The smirk reappears on James' face again.

'Kendall,' he says as he kneels to the ground, and stretches out his hand as rain continues falling around them, but James still looks as beautiful as he was before. Kendall heart leaps out of his chest as James says five simple, yet so meaningful words.

'Can I have this dance?'

Kendall's breaths come in short, quick pants. He stretches his hand out to James as he says 'yes'. Maybe he's partially girl, for being affected by such weird, romantic scenes, but he doesn't care. He distantly remembers his silent wish, his silent prayer, which is coming through, but his mind is on James. It always is. James takes his hand and pulls Kendall to him, and the blond wraps his hands around the brunette's neck, while James folds his hands around Kendall's waist.

They sway slightly in the rain, each is enraptured by the other's eyes, and Kendall would give anything to be like this with James forever. Then, James leans down and kisses Kendall softly.

His lips are cold and wet, but when they touch Kendall's, every thought flees his mind and he pulls James closer as a shudder reverberates throughout his body. He's been waiting so long for this, he's not gonna waste this kiss.

He lets his heart open, and all his feelings for James pour out. And, almost as if James could feel them, his hold on Kendall tightens.

Kendall thinks that he could die now; he has everything he's ever wanted. His life is perfect where he is, with James, in the rain, pouring out his love without any fear.

But he knows it's not going to be like this, forever.

Tomorrow they are simply friends once more.

**Damn. That's so corny. Anyways... Like corny stuff? Please review!**

**And... Lacey and I are going to post up a story soon, and it will be on her profile, so look out for it! The name of it is going to be 'Because of You'. It's pretty rad :D We'll be getting help from some of our other friends on FF like **_**AnaDaemon, Wynter-Solstice and MadChile1008. **_**So yeah it's going to be like a collaboration of FF ppl :D Sounds cool :P**

**XD**


End file.
